It Was Always You
by CHB.CJ.Demigods
Summary: Everyone had their "significant other" after the war, Happily Ever After, The End. Perfect. Or not. Leo's breakup with Calypso leaves him as the 7th wheel again, and Piper has confusions about her too-good-to-be-true relationship with Jason. Getting the two oblivious teens together may take a bit of a push, but when they do get together, they'll know; "It was always you."
1. Leo: No One

**Hi! Welcome to my first fanfic I guess ^-^ If you're here for Jiper, then I advise you to go back and refine your search. This is just Liper and if you love Jiper and read this I know you might get a bit upset. ON THE OTHER HAND, if you think you'll be able to read without freaking out, you might change your opinion with Liper? Maybe? Maybe not? We have our opinions. Anyhow, hope you enjoy and make sure to review and give prompts for future stories! :)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series go to the annoying yet amazing Rick Riordan and I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Leo sat at his desk in Bunker 9. His friends were probably out around the camp, not even worrying about him. Probably holding hands with their girlfriends and boyfriends, while he sat there trying to figure out the species that is girls. The son of Hephaestus was always able to figure out machines and problems fairly easily, but even his tool belt didn't have what he needed to fix the mess he'd gotten himself into today.

Styx, even Nico Di Angelo had himself a "significant annoyance." Leo just wanted to be "significant ANYTHING" to someone. But no. Not even with his friends. He would always be the 7th wheel.

He thought he finally found his place with Calypso, but it never felt real anyway. It was a mutual breakup, but that didn't mean there wasn't any pain as Leo sat and thought.

No one would understand the pain. The pain of always being the cheery, playful one to crack the jokes, to hide his real emotions. No one took him seriously anyway. No one would understand the pain in his heart any time he saw the couples together.

* * *

 **A lot of just thinking in this chapter I guess and its a bit boring, but... actually, the next chapter is kinda the same... just with Piper's view. Anyhow.**

 **Review if you can-constructive criticism is just as appreciated as normal reviews :)**


	2. Piper: Something In Her Heart

**Disclaimer: All rights to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series go to the annoying yet amazing Rick Riordan and I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Piper was walking down the beach with Jason. After so much, they were together. Happily Ever After, The End. Perfect.

Or not.

There was still something bugging her whenever Jason hugged her. Whenever Leo-her best friend even before the Prophecy of the Seven, just stood in the background, watching. Something still pulled at her heart whenever Leo scooted over, away from her, just to allow her and Jason to be closer.

As a daughter of Aphrodite, she really should be able to sort out her own feelings before she gave advice to practically everyone else at camp. She always said, "be yourself, a guy will like you for you," or, "love comes out of the most unexpected places. Annabeth said she hated Percy at first." But even with those pieces of advice in her own mind, couldn't understand what she felt herself. And her advice didn't seem to apply to her and Jason at all. Piper never used herself as an example, not even because she wanted to keep her relationship a secret-no, everyone knew about that, but because her advice just didn't fit in with her own love life.

Her love life with Jason felt like a fairy tale. And that's just it-it _wasn't_ a fairytale. It was almost too good to be true.

She didn't even feel like herself around Jason. There were worries about her relationship with him, as if she might do something wrong. It wasn't like with her other friends-she could goof around with them all she wanted and act like a mess and they wouldn't care. Jason probably didn't care, either, but deep inside all the "be yourself" nonsense, she was still worried she might do something wrong. Still, being friends was simpler. More fun, too, comparing all the boring lulls in conversations with Jason in their walks on the beach to all the corny-but funny-jokes Leo cracks….

 _"There you go_ _ **again,**_ _McLean, thinking about_ _ **Leo.**_ _You're with_ _ **Jason**_ _, Piper! You and Leo are_ _ **friends**_ _._ _ **BEST**_ _friends, at that. You don't want to ruin the friendship with the_ _ **one**_ _person you feel normal with! Then again, I don't really mind taking the risk to be more tha-"_

"Are you okay, Piper?" Jason cut off her thought. See, that lull was long enough to argue with herself. But no matter.

This was Jason, after all. Her _boyfriend_. Her _amazing_ boyfriend.

Yeah. Her boyfriend. She managed a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Still. Something still tugged her heart as they walked back to camp and she was able to glance at Bunker 9.


	3. Leo: You Like Her

Disclaimer: All rights to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series go to the annoying yet amazing Rick Riordan and I own nothing but the plot

* * *

Leo gave one of his signature goofy "pretending-I'm-not-heartbroken-inside" grins to his friends as they gathered around the campfire.

Leo loved the camp fire, actually. While, for a long part of his life, he was afraid of and basically despised fire because of his mother and all, now he's learned to use it for his own good. Besides, the camp fire was actually really relaxing. Like he could stare at it forever, mindlessly singing along to whatever combination of camp songs the Apollo cabin has each night, and forget about his problems.

Which, until now, he completely forgot about. But there they were-Piper and Jason, his best friends, holding hands. Again. Jason was visiting camp for Piper. Again.

He didn't even mind all of Percy and Annabeth's or Will and Nico's or even Frank and Hazel's (when they were there) hugging and whatever. But Piper and Jason were his best friends, and this was really making him feel left out. Making him feel more of a third wheel than he already felt.

He would never admit that, though.

Yes, he was happy for them. It was all the PDA, though. **(A/N: You probably know this, but Public Displays of Affection)** Leo didn't care that they were together...well, he kind of did, but it was all the PDA.

 _Sure, they're together! But no need to rub it in that you got my girl, Grace!...Where'd that come from?"_ Leo thought. On the outside, he sighed. On the inside, he was now debating what his head meant by "my girl." Even he couldn't understand himself sometimes.

But did he really like Piper?

They're best friends, though! He couldn't ruin that! Besides, what would Jason think? They're best friends, too. Even if he felt left out sometimes, they still were.

"And do I like Piper? I mean, my mind could've misspoken something..."

"Oh, you definitely like her. And I don't have to be a child of Athena to know that," Annabeth's voice startled Leo.

"You were talking out loud, buddy." Percy piped up. Piped. Ha. Like PIPEr- _ **FOCUS VALDEZ!**_

"Well, I _don't_ like her. I just… well… my thoughts were confusing me okay? I blame ADHD…"

"I blame Aphrodite," Percy laughed.

"Really, though, Leo. Even if you hadn't said that, you always get that look around her. Before you started thinking out loud, you were _staring_ at them. Your eyes had that mix of admiration and hurt, and your fists were balled. _Tightly._ "

Leo rolled his eyes, playing it off. It wasn't that hard to hide his emotions, usually. Just make a joke.

"I'm just jealous of that **perfectly** roasted marshmallow she has! I'm always impatient, so mine burns!"

In his defense, it was _usually_ easy to hide his emotions with a joke. There were, of course, those times, like now, where his ears would turn bright red when embarrassed.

"Look, don't set youself on fire over this, Valdez. I mean, I think I've accidentally thought out loud before... just never about a girl.. Anyhow. Just, sort your feelings out and try to tell her, if you think you can. There really is a chance that she likes you, being best friends and all that." Percy smiled.

"Yeah, it's just this Seaweed Brain is has no idea _whatsoever_ about how to tell if a girl likes someone. Seriously, though, a _four year crush_ and he never noticed." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Hey! It's not my f-" Percy tried to protest.

"You know, I could talk to Piper later… but… I prefer not to until you sort your feelings out. I don't want to get in the middle of everything. I'm just saying, though, I can tell you like her. While I trust my mind to make rational decisions all the time, sometimes you do have to let your heart decide," Annabeth paused, "that sounds really cheesy, but you know what I mean. Don't overthink it."

"You should listen to her, Repair Boy. Things are easier for me when _I_ do."

"And yet you still don't."

"I do! _SOMETIMES. Other times,_ it's better if I take the lead.." the couple kept doing their adorable arguing thing, the kind of adorable arguing thing that always made Leo upset when it was Jason and Piper, as Leo turned his attention to the camp songs.

He did **not** like his **best friend.** No matter what they said.

But… maybe he did.

Just maybe.

Just a little.

Well, no. A lot.

He liked her a lot.

Not exactly...

He loved her a lot.

And he hated himself for it.

* * *

That night, Leo Valdez looked to the sky, to Olympus, to Aphrodite, and prayed for help.


	4. Jason: Still Friends

**Disclaimer: All rights to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series go to the annoying yet amazing Rick Riordan and I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Jason wouldn't ever want to hurt Piper. And he wouldn't have mentioned it if she hadn't first, but she did. The beach was fun, but the old feeling wasn't there that night. He would be leaving for Camp Jupiter in two days anyhow, and all he could think about was seeing his friends there. Especially Reyna.

It felt so wrong, too; to be dating one girl and be thinking of another, literally as you're holding the other.

Piper was amazing… but Reyna was, too.

"I just don't think we're right anymore, Jason," Piper continued, "Look, I used to see that look in your eyes whenever you and I talked."

Jason nodded, "I saw it in yours, too."

"But, now… I only see it when you think about Camp Jupiter," after a pause she continued, "maybe that's where you belong."

"Maybe… but… so… Look, I'm really sorry Pipes-"

Piper laughed, the laugh that used to give Jason the butterflies. "I'm still not done, Sparky. You shouldn't be sorry. The reason I mention this is… I don't think you're the only one feeling this way."

After a few moments of silence and playing elimination in his head, Jason spoke back up, whispering, "Who?"

"I'm… I'm not sure, actually. But the feeling is the same. Who knows, maybe Aphrodite will decide to help me someday soon. Until then, friends?"

"Always," Jason pulled her into a brotherly hug, "And when you do know who, make sure to tell me, right? And if they hurt my little sis I'll hurt them," he imitated the usual overprotective older brother.

Piper grinned at his last words, "Of course, _grand frère_."

Jason blinked.

"Big brother, stupid," Piper rolled her eyes, "Now, if I'm your little sis, you have to say goodbye to your little bro." **(A/N:** **I'm** _ **pretty**_ **sure that the French is right.. I mean, Scarlet (from Lunar Chronicles! READ IT.) calls her grandmother** _ **Grand Mère,**_ **so yeah… I blame google translate if I'm wrong)**

"After the campfire, they're starting," Jason noted as he saw the flames up ahead.

Jason smiled. Piper as a sister was more fun anyhow. Leave it to her to make a breakup so easy.

* * *

As the songs started, the awkwardness of being with his now-ex-girlfriend faded, and they were able to sit together without any issues. Piper was still comfortable resting her head on his shoulders, but he took it as a friendly thing, since she _did_ sleep on on _Leo's_ shoulder before, and there was _nothing_ going on between them back then or now. Though, Jason did notice, that Leo was looking at them from across the fire, a look in his eyes that Jason couldn't define.

"Hey, get up, let's go over to Leo and Percy and Annabeth." Jason whispered

"Donwanna move." Piper murmured. Jason dragged her over to them anyhow.

As they got closer, he heard Annabeth say something about listening to your heart, Percy say something about Leo listening to Annabeth's advice, and then bickering.

Immediately, he knew it must be about a girl, and Jason made a mental note to himself to taunt Leo about it later.

"What are we talking about?" He asked, wondering what they would make their excuse, but the three just shrugged it off and turned their attention to the fire. He'll have to break the news later. Oh, yeah, and the taunting.


	5. Jason: Go For Her

**You know how I said I was going nowhere for Summer Break? Yeah, well, I ( _accidentally)_ lied.**

 **I KNOW. I'm a TERRIBLE person. Mommy told me not to lie!**

 **Lol, I dunno. But yeah I was going to write in the car to Canada, but even in the hotel my siblings would always look over my shoulder to see what I was up to (like, seriously, they freaked out when they found out I had a fandom account on Instagram. Geez.) and I don't exactly want them to see me writing this since the older one is just 8.**

 **But I finally got this done last night! Technically it was this morning since I was going to go to bed at 12 but then I realized I had to write and finished at about 12:40 but whatever. Its not the next day until I see sun. So yeah enjoy, thanks to everyone who even made it this far, and special thanks to**

 _ **msw93 and L120Writer**_ **for the followes and faves! :) (I'll be checking your accounts out as soon as I update this so just an fyi if I end up writing a review on one of your stories ;))**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All rights to the Percy Jackson and The Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series go to the annoying but amazing Rick Riordan and I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Leo asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. We broke up and I have to lea-"

"It was mutual, don't worry," Piper interrupted, saving Jason from Leo's growing glare.

Leo blinked, "Oh. So.. you're okay with this then, Pipes? Like, you're not gonna leave me here to watch her cry and whatever while you're gone, right Sparky?" Leo made a face, "But, really. I don't want to be in the middle of my two best friends breaking up. No fun there."

Jason smiled, finding the perfect opportunity to use the information he had gained earlier.

"Of course not, Repair Boy. Besides, you have your own girl proble-" Jason stopped, as Leo elbowed him and shot him a glare.

"Anyhow, we just thought that you should know. We can save the formal goodbyes later, but, yeah. I think it's better this way, anyhow. We're a big family again, brothers and sisters. No third wheeling," Piper smiled, and though she seemed to think it was sweet, and Jason thought it was as well, Leo shook his head.

"Woah woah woah woah woah. Wait one second. THIRD WHEEL? Okay, yeah, I kinda felt like one sometimes, but I can't be the cause of this."

"You aren't," Jason insisted.

"Yeah, I mean, I dunno. It just didn't feel right anymore. Too good to be true, kinda?"

Jason nodded, "Like we were trying too hard to make the relationship work. We can act natural as friends though, you know?"

Leo sighed, "Fine, then. It's just kind of a shocker to me. Then again, I don't really know much about romance.."

The three of them laughed, especially since Leo usually said that he was good with the ladies.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff and change. Training was hard for today.. You two can go to-where should we go? I want to have fun during our last-well, last for a while, night together. But I do not need you two in the Aphrodite cabin. So? Zeus or Bunker 9?"

Jason shook his head. Cabin 1 was okay to sleep in for the night, but it didn't necessarily have a 'fun-sleepover-with-friends-feel' to it.

"Bunker 9," He and Leo said at the same time.

Piper nodded and left.

* * *

"So.. about the lucky lady-OUCH," Jason was elbowed once again, just a bit harder this time.

"Where did you get that idea anyway?" Leo rolled his eyes, seeming to not care.

"Percy said to listen to Annabeth's advice about listening to your heart and that sappy stuff and I knew it was about a girl. Annabeth wouldn't be that sappy if it wasn't about a girl… oh, wait, unless this is about a guy-OUCH,"Jason earned himself a pinch this time, though he saw that from a mile away.

Leo sighed.

"If you have to know, yes, it is about a girl," Leo paused, as if thinking, but giving Jason long enough to take the hint-or what he thought was the hint.

"It's Calypso?"

"What? No! The breakup was mutual. Er-kinda mutual. I dunno. Mostly her. Well.. whatever. Girls are weird. Speaking of which, what you heard last night was Annabeth helping me realize the feelings I had for another certain girl. The one which my problems grew with even more today."

Jason really didn't want to pry, as Leo really seemed to care about this girl, but, still. Just a bit more information would be nice. And a bit of teasing was fun, too. His curiosity got the best of him and, like Pandora, he cracked and let the question spill after another moment's pause.

"Who is she?"

"No."

"Wow…I don't know anyone with the name No," Jason laughed, tripping over a rock.

"Jokes on you, Sparky. I'm never letting you find out," Leo's face changed to seriousness, with a hint of-what was that? Longing? "That is, unless we get together. Then you'll be the first to know. But she'll never like me back, unless Aphrodite's feeling considerate. Which she probably isn't."

"Aww, come on! You won't even tell your best friend?"

Leo rolled his eyes once again, "Nope."

"How 'bout Piper? Will you tell her? Is she your favorite bestie?" Jason made a fake frown.

A flash of sadness crossed the son of Hephaestus's face, so small that Jason barely saw it, before a laugh came out again. Opening the door to Bunker Nine he claimed, "Of course she's my favorite. She isn't as nosy as you!'

Jason frowned in thought.

"Tell me if I guess correctly?"

"Fine, Sparky. Sure."

"Daughter of…?" Jason prompted

"No."

"Is No a minor godess?"

"Jason…"

"Fine. I'll find out when you two get together. I'm sure you will."

"No way. She won't ever like me. She's perfect. Kind, sweet, generous, inspiring, and, _, beautiful, too. I'm...I'm just a Repair Boy."

Jason felt like he should have said something comforting, inspiring. But it didn't seem right for the moment. Nor did it seem that.. manly. Still, he saw caught up in those words. 'Kind… Inspiring…Beautiful...'

"Wow, someone's a bit head over heels, huh Repa-" Jason paused, wires connecting, gears turning, as Repair Boy would put it. No wonder Beauty Queen gave him that nickname. As Leo's previous words repeated themselves an impossible amount of times over in his head in the slowest three seconds of his life, Jason realized who this kind, sweet, generous, insipiring, beautiful girl was. Why Leo seemed to be having a hard time hiding his expressions that night. At the same time, he realized how great Leo's friendship with her was. Aphrodite didn't need to feel generous to bring these two together. They were meant to be. The two dorks just had to realize it. And those two dorks were his best friends.

"Repair Boy," he was finally able to get out of his trance and finish his previous statement, only to continue with his next, "Repair Boy...you… Piper," the son of Jupiter was at a lost for words. Honestly, he expected jealousy, but felt nothing but happiness for his friend.

Meanwhile, Leo turned bright red, "Uh-er.. yes.."

Leo stared at the floor of the bunker, nearly dropping the sleeping bags he was now barely holding onto loosely.

"I-Leo…"

"I know, I'm sorry, and you guys just broke up and-"

"Leo! No!" Jason grabbed the shorter boy by the shoulder.

"I'm.. I'm happy for you! Really. Just a bit at a lost for words, that's all," picking up a sleeping bag and peeping out the door to see if Piper was on her way, Jason continued, "Now that I think about it, you two may just make a better couple than me and her," Jason laughed, even though it felt weird, he was sure it was true, "I mean, your friendship is so strong and you two are so close.. I think you two belong together."

"Thanks Jason but-" Leo tried to stop him

"No. You do. Just make the first move. Or see if she makes any hints that she realizes her feelings for you. She did say that she felt like there was someone else but she couldn't tell who. Just go for her. No matter how badly it goes, she'll never want to hurt you. Just go for her." **  
**

* * *

 **Welp, that was cheesy, but I really didn't want to make Jason a bad guy so cheesy was the next option XD I'll update as soon as possible, which shouldn't be hard since I already have my ideas out :)**


	6. Piper: Best Friends

**A short update, but an update none the less! ;) I'll be writing more later so watch out! And by watch out I mean I'll probably write in the Notes of my phone and upload it at 12 am PST but whatever oh well**

 **Before I move on, special thanks to _DWGolandor and SUNICORN_ for the follows/favorite! And YOU for being here in the first place!**

 **Also, I'm wondering, what would you guys like me to write next? I'm not exactly done with this story yet, but when I DO finish it, however, I would like to continue writing! Send in prompts and shpips via PM or or review! Please check out my bio for which ships I do :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All rights to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series go to the annoying yet amazing Rick Riordan and I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

As the boys walked over to Bunker Nine, Piper walked to the Aphrodite cabin to change clothes right away. She would've joined them going back, but she was gross from training and she didn't have clothes stashed in the bunker or sleep in her underwear as the boys tended to do when they got lazy anyway.

She was proud today, feeling like she actually did something right for her friendship. In fact, the famed I-don't-care-about-my-looks-I'm-not-girly-beauty-queen McLean was so satisfied with her work that she skipped to her cabin. Piper McLean _skipped_.

No, not "skipping class" skipped. Like, " _6 year old at a candy store_ " skipped.

Her actions shocked her as well, but Piper wasn't the only person to notice.

"Wow, what's gotten you so happy?" Drew's snotty voice chimed, "did someone lose a bet and asked you out?"

Piper rolled her eyes. Sometimes she couldn't even believe she was related to this girl.

"For your information, Drew, no. If you have to know, I'm just happy about my friendship with Jason and Leo. You know, _Friendship_? Like you have with _Friends_? Because, you know, mine are great. But I guess you don't know because you don't have any real ones."

Now was Drew's time to roll her eyes.

"Whatever Miss Sappy Cheesy Hugs, and I don't think you mean just friendship."

"What are you talking about? You know I broke up with Jason," Piper retorted, catching the gist of her half sister's statement. She made sure to put an emphasis on the fact that she broke up with Jason and was not to be fazed. She shook her head as she pulled on the curtain between their beds to change

"I meant your friendship with that egotistical Hephaestus boy,"

"Hey! He's just being Leo! He's funny, charming, even, and that's his personality. He may be a bit...showy..sometimes, but I wouldn't say egotistical!"

"Whokay, you can calm a bit down now, hon. I just needed to see and prove to you how protective of him you can be."

"So what?! He's my BEST FRIEND, Drew! What do you expect? And where are your even going with this?" Drew's comments were really annoying Piper now, making it hard to concentrate on listening through the curtain, pulling her shirt on, and packing.

"And earlier, you two hugged. A bit too long if you ask me."

Piper stormed out of the curtain, now dressed in another Camp Half Blood shirt, a backpack hanging loosely on her shoulder, and her braid redone, though still a mess.

"I was comforting him! He thought the breakup was his fault! He's like a brother to me! I don't get your point, Drew."

"I say you like him," her half sister stated bluntly.

Piper buried her head in her hands, frustrated and hiding the blush that was slowly forming on her cheeks.

At a loss of words, Piper muttered, "whatever."

Drew walked away, leaving Piper to just shake it off and go back to the bunker.

Could he be the one? Piper pondered as she entered the room.

As she heard laughing and teasing, she answered her own question.

She could _not_ fall in love with her best friend.

She could _not_ ruin their friendship.

And she will _not_ let Drew or any of her "love expert" sisters tell her otherwise.


	7. Piper: Figuring It Out

**Well, this turned out longer than I expected when I first started this chapter, but its still short, so, oh well! XD**

 **Enjoy, and please request prompts if you want to see more of me! :))**

* * *

Piper McLean did _not_ need a guy. Out of anyone, she shouldn't be worked up at all over what her stupid sister said.

Which is why she wasn't.

In fact, she seemed to be the most comfortable and casual a girl who just broke up with one of her best friends could be.

And as of her _other_ best friend? The one her sister told her she was in love with?

She shouldn't, couldn't, _wouldn't_ fall in love with another one of her best friends.

Honestly, she and Leo were even closer than her and Jason, which would make it even weirder if she developed a crush.

So she just wouldn't.

As Jason and Leo's laughing died down and started dozing off, Piper fell asleep with a smile on her face and only happy thoughts of her fixed friendships in the back of her mind.

* * *

The next morning, Piper got up earlier than both the boys, only to see three red wisps in the air, one coming out of each of their chests, one right over her heart. She didn't see them perfectly since her eyes were blurry, but she could see Jason's drifting up, while Leo's swayed to the side. As she stood up, the red line followed, still connected to her heart.

Whether this was a prank, a mess they forgot to clean up, or her morning eyes playing tricks with her, Piper couldn't tell. When she tried to wipe it off and her hand passed through, she figured it was just a trick of the light and decided to not dwell on it for long and shrugged it off.

Changing from her pajamas to another camp shirt, shorts, and a thin jacket, Piper fixed the feathers always in her hair and decided to check on her other friends and breakfast before the boys woke up.

She started the walk back to the cabins, when she fan into Lacy, her other half sister, who was wandering around with her friends.

Immediately, Piper noticed the red streaks around each girl once again. Like Jason's, the red.. things, (Piper ran out of things to call them), drifted upward and faded away.

Confused, she called, "Hey! Lacy! What's up with everyone and the red... strings?"

She couldn't find the words, but the wisps did seem like strings.

Lacy's expression changed from curious, to confused, to delighted within the next few seconds.

"The Red Strings of Fate! Piper, you can see the Red Strings of Fate! Aphrodite must've given it to you as a gift! It'll probably go away within a day, but, wow. Seems like some mothers have favorites.."

Red Strings Of Fate? What? Piper thought she'd heard about something like that before, but she didn't understand what they were, and what that had to do with everyone having them.

"Excuse me, what? What are the red strings exactly?"

"Oh, well, two peopl-" Lacy was cut off by one of her friends dragging her back, leaving Piper to ponder.

Still confused, she kept walking back to camp. Annabeth probably knew what these so called Red Strings Of Fate were. Trying to ignore all the red strings drifting around her face, Piper found Annabeth in the crowd, with Percy.

She was about to ask about what Lacy meant, when she realized something. Something she hadn't realized in her rushing around, but was so obvious now.

As Piper saw that Annabeth's red string and Percy's red string were connected, she realized the obvious.

 _It was literally in the name!_ she scolded herself in her head.

The red string _literally_ connected people whose fates were intertwined, _connected_ , meant to cross. Or, more specifically, meant to be. As in, meant to be _together._ As in, _literally, **soul mates.**_

Suddenly, the world around her flashed, and Piper was bathed in so much pink, that she felt the need to barf, like her first time seeing the Aphrodite cabin, except maybe 10 times worse. Yeah, THAT bad.

"Well done Piper Mclean, I see you have figured out my gift for the day," A calm, soothing, beautiful voice sung, "and they say Aphrodite children are dumb!" The goddes giggled.

"Mother?" Piper turned to see a beautiful woman, so flawless she had to be the love godess.

"Why, of course! Your love life's been quite the bedtime story lately, hasn't it? I couldn't resist but interfere! Honestly, if I wanted to, I could've just let you and your soul mate both realize your feelings at the same time, let you kiss, date, get married, have kids, lead a somewhat normal life, and grow old together, but that wouldn't have been any fun, now would it? Sometimes its more about the chase, right?"

Piper rolled her eyes internally, though she knew it could've caused problems if she dared do it outwardly as well.

"Anywhoo, since you've proven yourself to solve it this far..I'm going to see how long it'll take for you to remember earlier this morning..."

Piper frowned. What about this morning? If this whole red strings thing is about her messed up love life... What? That she and Jason weren't connected? She looked down at her string again. That her string glowed almost as bright as the infamous Percabeth's?

Her eyes widened as she remembered how she tried to move around and shake the string off, as Leo's "randomly" swayed.

Before she could say anything, though, she was back in the crowd of campers, and Annabeth was in front of her now, instead of her mother.

"Come on, Piper! Jason's leaving any minute, and Leo just figured out how to activate the fireworks display!"

"Leo's just figured it out?"

Annabeth's eyes twinkled, as if she knew what Piper was thinking. "Yeah, now come on!"

Annabeth jogged ahead, yelling, "you too Seaweed Brain!" as Piper whispered to herself.

"I think I just figured it out too."


	8. Liper: It Was Always You

**Ahh! I wrote this, like, last week? On my phone in the car, the middle of the night, and whenever possible, but it took up 3 note pages on my Huawei (I really should get a new Notes app) and I felt lazy to copy and paste online! I is very sorry that my laziness got in the way ;-;**

 **But I did it!**

 **Also, you may notice that instead of writing this in a one person POV like I usually state in the chapter title, I just wrote "Liper" where I usually write the character. Its in both Leo and Piper's POV, Third Person Limited but switching like Third Person ;)**

 **Before I move on...**

 **Thanks to Punzieciphers, Gummienummie, Lorien Ackerman and Snowst5367 for the favorite/followes/that one review from Punzieciphers! (That review really made my day! Thank you!)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All rights to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series go to the annoying yet amazing Rick Riordan and I own nothing but the plot. I also do not own the song "Superheroes" by The Script, though you really should listen to their songs because they are AMAZHANG.**

* * *

When it came to his friends, no matter what the cause, Leo would always try his best-even if his best was never really enough. That was just a reason to try harder.

So, naturally, when he heard that Jason was leaving, he immediately started thinking of ways to say goodbye to one of his best friends. He'd already had an idea, an idea that kinda scared him, but he knew he had to do even better to make it up for his best bud when Piper's ex-boyfriend himself told Leo to go for her.

So that's why he's here, trembling fingers, counting down the seconds until launch.

The black tubes full of a mix of this stuff Annabeth called "potassium nitrate" (boomy boomy fireworky stuff) charcoal, and sulfur had already failed him and covered the Latino Santa Elf (as sleepy Jason has called him the night before) in black dust twice.

But he _definitely_ got it this time.

He better had, anyways, because the suspense was killing him. Especially because fireworks stirred up bad memories, memories only he dared to tell his two friends-of course, Jason Grace and Piper McLean.

Oh, yeah, Piper. You know, his best friend. And the girl he was in love with.

What he didn't know, though, was that _he_ was Leo Valdez, _her_ best friend, and the boy _she_ was in love with.

As she walked over to the benches, she was thinking about how he felt of fireworks-fire in general, really, but fireworks were worse, with the loud pops and bangs-ever since his mother died, and with him thinking it was all his fault.

Leo has been through a lot, and, Piper realized, it only made him stronger in the end.

As she saw the boy-young man, practically-fiddle with his watch, counting down under his breath, and his Red String swaying softly, she knew for sure it was him. That it was always him. And not just because Aphrodite's gift literally told her so. Leo was kind, generous, unselfish, clever, witty, adorably corny, and he was always the light when she was in the dark. As the first fireworks illuminated everyone's faces around her, Piper noticed, he was starting to look seriously handsome, too.

 ** _BANG, BANG, BANG_**

Leo flinched at first, but sighed and smiled weakly. Yeah, it stirred up some _**bad**_ memories. But he knew his mother would be proud of all he's done, of all his friends, too. And that her death wasn't his fault. Part of him did still think he had something to do with it and should've helped, but he knew his mom wouldn't want him to think that.

Besides, he has these amazing people by his side, and this show was for one of his best friends.

 _Everyday every hour, turn the pain into power_

The song he chose for the show echoed throughout the lakeside where everyone was watching. It matched Jason, him, and all of his friends perfectly, really.

Also, the fact that it's called Superheroes and repeats the line "thats how superheroes learn to fly" over and over again in the chorus was a _hilarious_ play on Jason's "Blonde Superman Powers." He thought so, anyway.

As he continued to watch his work, part proud and part amazed that it actually worked, he felt a new presence scoot closer to him.

"Well done Repair Boy," Piper whispered, as the last chords of the song were faded out by the rapidness of the last fireworks.

"You didn't have to watch it if you still, um, you know.." Piper trailed off

"I'm fine, Beauty Queen, really. Besides, I had to see my amazing work dazzle you, right?" Leo joked, though he really did mean it in a way.

Piper rolled her eyes, skipping over the hidden meaning, since Leo always made jokes about "impressing the ladies" either way.

Besides, just because some Love Goddess's gift tells you you're soulmates with someone doesn't mean the other person realizes it.

"While I always find your stupidity amusing, I actually did love it. I think Jason did, too," Piper smiled.

Leo's eyebrows furrowed for a split second, before she managed a small smile again.

"I hope so—and you're sure you're totally cool with him leaving? 'Cause, you know, I'll always be a shoulder go lean on," Leo tried a goofy grin. "I'm serious, though, do you want to talk?"

Piper smiled. This is what she meant about him being so unselfish. She was lucky to know a friend like him, let alone be... Connected, too.

"Actually... Yeah,"

Leo's face contorted to a look of concern.

"Hm?" He scooted in closer, hugging her now, causing his heart-and, unknowingly, hers as well-to pound uncontrollably.

He really did mean it when he said he would a be a shoulder to lean on. He meant it with all his heart, and if Piper was hurting, it didn't matter if all they were or would ever be was just friends. He felt so lucky to be friends with her, let alone best friends, that he could stay in that position for the rest of his life, with her in his arms.

Yes, his fatal flaw was Inferiority-he never felt like he could be part of anything special. But it was different when it came to Piper, and, with her, Personal Loyalty could come a close second.

"He may be leaving, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about us," Piper smiled, trying to erase the worry off of Leo's face. Yeah, he kinda did look cute worried. But he looked cute in pretty much any emotion—happy, angry (not real angry of course, just play angry), begging, and practically any emotion except sadness. She hated it when he was sad. Especially if he was sad because of or for her.

Piper broke the small break in conversation.

"I'm fine with him leaving, really," Moving away from Leo's shoulder to face him, Piper continued, "I kinda was the one who broke up with him anyway," she paused and gave the tiniest of smiles. "And, while, yeah, like we said before, we felt like it was 'too good to be true...' While that statement was true, I broke up with him for a different reason, too."

Leo blinked, and Piper kept on going.

"I didn't know who it was at the time, but I felt like there was someone else, you know?"

Leo's heart dropped, and he felt a lump in his throat.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "Well, if that's the case, who? I could help out my.. Little Sis, if she has guy problems."

As much as it pained him that they weren't anything more than Bro and Sis, but he'll take what he can get.

"First of all, I'm older than you,"

Leo cut her off, "Yes, but I'm taller than you,"

They laughed, and Piper countered, "Only because of that stupid untamed hair of yours, _Little_ Bro."

She put an emphasis on Little, teasing him about his "stupid" hair-the hair that she actually really loved.

"Still counts!"

"Whatever, Repair Boy. Anyhow," she snuggled back into her more comfortable position with her head resting on his chest from earlier, "I don't need your help with the guy I like."

"C'mon, Pipes, I just wanna help," he murmured into her hair.

Piper laughed softly, but remained still for a bit, finding her next words, leaving Leo to keep wondering what she wanted and why she was talking to him about this.

"I don't think I want to just be your Little Sis anymore, Leo."

"What? We're still on that topic? Fine, be the Big Sis. It doesn't sound as cool, though. Just saying."

"No, I mean.."

Leo stood up, clenched his chest, and fake gasped, acting as if he were extremely offended.

"Are you saying you don't want to be my sister anymore? I can't be that bad!"

This stirred up a fit of giggles, until Piper calmed down and put her hand on Leo's shoulder, trying to get him to stop, too.

Suddenly she was serious again.

"Actually, quite the contrary, Repair Boy. I don't want to be your Little Sis anymore because... Leo, you're more to me than that. I want to be more than just your sister to you, too. I guess what I'm saying is... I, like, like you, Leo Valdez. I really do. And I didn't know it when I first met you that you were the one, but now I know. It was always you, Leo. I just never knew, until now. And no matter what you say or think of me after this, I hope we'll be okay after me saying this, because your friendship means so much to me and I don't want to make things awkward. I just... I know it's you, Leo. It was always you. And I hope you feel the same."

Piper lowered her now-red face, ready for the answer.

Suddenly, she was having doubts. Maybe Aphrodite was playing a trick on her and those Red Strings don't even mean anything?

Something in her knew it was the real deal, but really she was just trying to think of different reasons for Leo to reject her. Because knowing someone is supposedly your soul mate and having them reject you is pretty depressing.

So is going so far and making a gigantic speech just because she fell in love thinking Aphrodite's red strings meant anything only to get rejected, but that was more like a cruel joke, not as depressing.

"I.. I don't know what to say..." Leo started.

Piper's heart sank, but she was already preparing for the rejection anyway.

"It's okay, I'm sorry. I hope we can still be the same and-"

"No!" Leo yelled, just a bit too loudly, "I mean, no. Don't say that. Its just, I never expected that the love of my life would ever return my feelings." Leo grinned.

Piper smiled wider than she ever thought she had before, and hugged Leo tightly.

"Although, I also didn't think that you, Piper 'Beauty Queen Favorite Child Of Aphrodite' McLean, would confess her feelings for someone with the phrase 'I, like, like you' so I guess I'm just out of luck for today-OW."

Leo earned a punch from Piper.

"A lot like Jason the other day.." He murmured.

"Huh?"

"Nah, he just helped me go after you. Make the first move. Though, clearly, you made the first move today. But, yeah, he helped. Since, well, I, like, liked you."

Leo started laughing again, still trapped in her hug, as Piper rolled her eyes.

"I also didn't think you, Leo 'Repair Boy The Dude Piper's Been Crushing On' Valdez, would react that way after Piper confessed her undying love for him even if she used the phrase 'I, like, like you.'"

"Oh, we're calling it 'Undying Love' now?" Leo grinned, "and I didn't think my name was-"

Piper rolled her eyes as he talked, and instead of being cut off my a punch like he'd expected, Leo was cut off by a soft kiss.

It was meant to be a short peck to shut him up, but Piper didn't exactly complain when Leo instinctively pulled her deeper into the kiss by the waist.

A few seconds later, the couple broke off.

"Wow." Leo breathed.

Piper smiled, "Yeah, wow."

"You were right, though, Piper. It was always you."

"And it was always you."

"I love you Beauty Queen."

"I love you too."

A quick exchange of words, and the two were kissing again.

It was always you.

* * *

 **I am soooo happy! Partially because I just got my OTP (what am I kidding, I call all my ships OTPs) together, but also because I managed to write this chapter in over 1,000 words (2,000+!) so yay! Also happy about balancing humor and seriousness with there conversations because thats just what these dorks do, but yeah!**

 **Thanks again for reading! I'll be writing more Liper soon, after writing a couple other ships (but you know I can't resist Liper!), so watch that Liper filter! Or my account but a bunch of people read as guests (including me) so whatever. Make sure to suggest what you want me to write, if you're looking for something specific! :)**


End file.
